Marin
by SiningStar
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Marin recorda o último acidente na sua relação. Sera que o poder do amor supera tudo? Péssimo sumário, a história está melhor! AioliaxMarin


DISCLAIMER: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, nem nenhuma das personagens aqui referidas. Se possuísse, acreditem, já todos tinham dado um chute na Saori e começado a namorar uns com os outros.

WARNING: Piegas, muuuiitoooo piegas xDDD

* * *

_**Marin**_

Pois é… O que eu gostaria de dizer era que o amor era maravilhoso, um céu que toda a gente deveria experimentar. Como já disse, era isso que eu gostaria de dizer, não o que realmente é. O amor é maravilhoso até certo ponto. Pelo menos é essa a opinião que estava de momento a formar. É claro que o meu 'namorado' a cantar músicas mais que lamechas debaixo da minha janela não facilita o trabalho.

Eu chamo-me Kazaki Marin, tenho 25 anos e, de momento, estou a viver na capital da Grécia, a quente cidade de Atenas. Vim para aqui com o meu irmão, Tohma, que veio estudar numa universidade. Como somos órfãos, não podia deixá-lo e ele também não é exactamente maior de idade na minha terra natal, o Japão. Por isso, legalmente, tenho de acompanhá-lo. Não digo que não gosto, adorei a ideia e adorei e adoro viver cá.

Mas vou explicar tudo enquanto tento expulsar a voz tão 'bonita' do meu namorado da minha mente. Tudo começou há 5 meses, fui a um bar com uma italiana que tinha conhecido cá há 2 meses. Shaina e eu entramos e; depois de uma noite bastante atribulada a fugir de tarados sexuais e (como se não bastasse) em quase fui roubada, conheci Aiolia Anacreonte**[1]**. Ele era belíssimo (e uma exacta cópia do seu irmão mais velho, se querem saber) e foi amor à primeira vista.

Pode parecer estúpido, mas tudo naquele grego idiota me atrai (excepto a voz dele para cantar, mas isso mantém-me, de alguma maneira, bem disposta). Aposto que isto sucedeu para ambos os lados, as primeiras impressões não foram nada boas: depois de ter chocado comigo e ter-me feito despejar a minha piña colada em cima da minha blusa ainda ME culpou pelo sucedido e começou a insultar-me, chamando-me de 'despistada' e 'desastrada'. Eu, é claro, continuei a discussão e chamei-o de 'grosso' e 'antipático'. Depois, ficamos o resto da noite a encontrarmo-nos por coincidência.

Já mencionei que a única razão pela qual eu e Shaina não fomos roubadas foi por causa dele? Não? Bem, ficaram a saber. Nós os três já devíamos ter bebido uma quantidade considerável de álcool, porque me lembro nitidamente de ficar no 'amaço' com aquele deus grego para lhe agradecer por nos ter 'salvo'. Cortem a parte de deus grego e insiram estúpido de uma figa. Ok, já está melhor!

Duma maneira que eu não me recordo, ele ficou com o meu número de telemóvel e vice-versa. Se se estiverem a perguntar, eu, FELIZMENTE, acordei sozinha na minha caminha confortável. Marcámos um encontro, e depois outro e mais outro e mais outro… Depois de um mês, nada mais ocupava o meu pensamento a não ser ele, só ele e somente ele.

Se isso era chato? Oh minha gente, estar apaixonado não é nada chato! Especialmente para as alminhas a quem nós chamamos de 'família' e 'amigos', essas têm a visão geral das coisas estúpidas que nós fazemos enquanto estamos apaixonados e riem-se até não poderem mais!

Voltando ao assunto, passado um mês e meio daquela fatídica noite, ele declarou-se a mim e pediu-me para o infernizar ainda mais tornando-me sua namorada. Eu, feita estúpida, cedi ao meu lado sádico e aceitei infernizar-lhe a vida por mais algum tempo. Tudo era um mar de rosas; ele surpreendia-me sempre que nos encontrávamos! Imaginem que ele já gritou, a plenos pulmões, 'Eu amo-te' a uma distância considerável. E quando ele teve de viajar para Iráclio, a capital da ilha de Creta, ao voltar, pediu a uma amigo para lhe trazer um rádio, daqueles que conseguem ler CD's e têm as colunas incorporadas, pôs um CD a dar tão alto que o conceito de 'alto' é uma altura baixa de mais e começou a dançar comigo e a dar-me beijos. Em pleno aeroporto.

Sim, Aiolia Anacreonte era um príncipe encantado da minha vida. Isto é, até dois dias atrás. Era o aniversário dele e ele já tinha combinado sair à noite com os amigos, mas prometeu-me telefonar, mesmo que fosse muito tarde. Ele telefonou, disse que vinha ter comigo e que me dava um toque quando chegasse cá a casa. Parecia um pouco bêbado, mas o meu Aiolia era resistente à bebida. O que ouvi depois paralisou-me, a nova companheiro de quarto de Shaina, Saori, apoderou-se do telefone e disse claramente:

-Querida, ele NÃO vai voltar porque vai dormir comigo!

E com isso desligou-me o telefone na cara. Reconheci aquela vozinha de miudinha mimada e, ela era meio japonesa, como não poderia distinguir um sotaque que era tão semelhante ao meu e que já tinha ouvido inúmeras vezes ao visitar Shaina? Fiquei um pouco preocupada, fui para a sala beber alguma coisa e encontrei o meu maninho Tohma. Ele, com sempre, leu-me a alma e eu, sobre pressão, tive de lhe contar o que se tinha passado. O que ele disse ajudou-me a que a minha esperança continuasse acesa.

-Não ligues a isso Marin… Eu conheço essa miúda, ela está na minha turma de faculdade e digo-te para não te preocupares muito… Daqui a bocadinho o Aiolia estará aqui, vais ver nee-chan!

Sorri. – Obrigada Tohma. Era isso que eu precisava de ouvir. Aquela insossa nunca irá encostar no meu leãozinho!

-Isso mesmo nee-chan! Agora deixa-me estudar mais um pouco que, embora a irresponsável da Saori não se importe, tenho prova oral amanhã e se tiro algo menor que 15, repito a cadeira…

-Bem, vai lá estudar. Está-te a correr bem ao menos Tohma-Chan?

-Sim Marin. Agora, por favor nee-chan…

-Está bem, eu deixo-te em paz! – Afago-lhe o cabelo carinhosamente e, antes de entrar no quarto – Mas vê se dormes o suficiente! Não te quero a desmaiar na prova! Bom estudo! – Bem, o meu papel de irmã mais velha já estava concluído por esta noite.

Esperei por Aiolia durante 1, 2, 3, 4 horas antes de adormecer completamente devido ao cansaço. No dia seguinte, antes de ir para o trabalho, telefonei para o Aiolia mas o seu telemóvel estava desligado. Mantive-me calma, podia simplesmente ter ficado sem bateria e, como estava muito cansado, decidiu ir para casa. Tomei o meu pequeno-almoço e fui para o meu trabalho, uma loja de artigos que os turistas compram nas suas viagens, à beira do porto de Pireu**[2]**. Shaina era agora uma das minhas melhores amigas e trabalhava comigo nessa mesma loja e no mesmo horário. Enquanto eu e ela abríamos a loja contei-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado na noite anterior e ela ficou com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de comer uma azeitona azeda.

-O que foi Shaina? – Perguntei, divertida. – Não me digas que o leite que bebeste de manhã estava azedo e só agora te afectou? – Ri e ela deu uma risadinha nervosa.

-Quem me dera poder dizer-te isso Marin… – Olhei para ela ainda com um sorriso na cara, mas dentro de mim começou a crescer uma sensação e um sentimento nada bons. Como posso eu denominar o sentimento? Medo.

-Como assim Shaina? – Deu uma risada nervosa. – Não me digas que a Saori não voltou?

Ela tentou sorrir-me com calma, mas falhou miseravelmente acabando por dar um esgar de 'Não queria dizer-te isto, mas…'. O meu medo aumentou consideravelmente e sentia uma raiva crescer dentro de mim. Acho que ela pressentiu isso e apressou-se a dizer:

-Eu realmente não vi as chaves dela no chaveiro… Nem o rasto de destruição que ela costuma deixar ao dirigir-se para o quarto… Mas isso não implica que foram para casa juntos, não é? Quer dizer, tanto quanto sei, a Saori pode ter ido para casa de outro rapaz…

Shaina tinha razão e isso acalmou-me um bocado. No entanto, queria ter a certeza de que o meu leão não tinha ido para casa com aquela megera. – Achas que lhe telefone Shaina?

-Sim. Afinal, não podes realmente saber se ele dormiu com ela. Nem se ela realmente cumpre o que promete…

-Já volto, ok? – Pego no meu telemóvel, que nunca abandonava os bolsos das minhas calças, e começo a telefonar para casa de Aiolia e Aiolos, os dois irmãos partilhavam a casa. Fui para a arrecadação da loja enquanto ouvia os bips tão característicos de uma ligação telefónica ainda não atendida.

Quem me atendeu foi o sempre querido e bem-educado Aiolos. – Bom dia. Quem fala?

-Bom dia Aiolos, sou eu, Marin.

-Ah, Marin! – Neste momento, um pequeno tom de nervosismo adoptou a voz dele. Por meros momentos, mas estava lá. – O Aiolia pediu-me para te dizer que estava demasiado cansado, por isso veio logo para casa. Ele pede-te imensas desculpas e diz que te vai apanhar quando terminares o trabalho.

Já estava a ficar mais descansada, aquele momento de nervosismo de Aiolos a desaparecer-me da mente a 1000 à hora, até que ouvi uns risinhos. Risinhos de mulher. – Aiolos? Não sabia que tinhas namorada? – Tentava, agora, a todo o custo acreditar no meu leãozinho. Tarefa que se estava a tornar cada vez mais difícil. Depois ouvi um 'Bom dia' vindo da voz profunda de Aiolia ao longe. Ai, como aquela voz me arrepiava toda… Pedi a Aiolos para me passar o telefone a alguns momentos de silêncio foram ouvidos até que Aiolia atendesse.

-Bom dia amor! Desculpa não ter passado ontem à noite, mas estava muito cansado. Hoje vou aí apanhar-te para almoçarmos, ok?

Uma gargalhada foi ouvida ao longe, devo acrescentar, uma gargalhada de mulher. – Claro lindo, mas quem está aí?

-A-aqui? É uma colega do Aiolos! É, eles têm de terminar um projecto para a empresa, sabes como é. O trabalho começa logo cedo! – Senti o meu medo aumentar mais um pouco, mas decidi acreditar no Aiolia. Ao longe pode-se ouvir um pequeno 'Colega?' e uma luta para quem agarrava o telefone no outro lado da linha pode-se 'ouvir'. Quem me atendeu fez com que, naquele instante, preferisse estar a atirar-me para o azul mar da Grécia e arrastar um certo leonino comigo.

-Estou? Marin-San? Eu bem te disse ontem à noite! Aqui o teu gatinho foi um leão toda a noite! Digo-te, nunca uma frase em francês resultou tão bem! Devias experimentar dizer-lhe 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, se soir**[3]**?', ele EXPLODE !!

Mais gargalhadas vindas daquela garota desprezível e eu a tentar controlar-me para acreditar no Aiolia, mas estava a tornar-se cada vez mais difícil… O Aiolia finalmente conseguiu 'tomar posse' do telefone e eu esperava ouvi-lo negar tudo aquilo. Nada veio em resposta.

-Aiolia… – A minha voz veio fraca, a minha esperança estava a meio caminho andado de ser completamente esmagada, mas mantive-a e, é claro, ao meu auto-controle.

-Marin…?

-Diz-me que aquilo não era verdade… - Um silêncio do outro lado da linha, já estava a sentir a 'mostarda subir-me ao nariz'. – Aiolia, atreve-te a corroborares com aquela vagabunda.

O silêncio continuava e aí eu gritei. – AIOLIA RESPONDE-ME SE ÉS HOMEM! TU F*****E AQUELA VAGABUNDA E DEIXASTE-ME PENDURADA? – Finalmente ouvi um longo suspiro, aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava de ouvir mas mesmo assim queria ouvi-lo dizer. Queria fazê-lo humilhar-se por tudo o que ele tinha feito, mesmo que aquelas palavras só pudessem ser ouvidas por mim. E magoar-me ainda mais do que eu já estava. – Marin, eu… Sim, eu estava mais que bêbado e…

Aiolia, não precisas de te explicar. – Falei com a minha voz mais doce possível. Estava a controlar-me ao máximo para não desatar a chorar, gritar e a soltar insultos a torto e a direito. Ouvi um som de quem acaba de ter as suas esperanças revividas do outro lado da linha. – Aliás, além de te escusares de te desculpar podes escusar-te também de me vir buscar ao almoço. Ah sim, e também escusas de me procurar a partir de agora.

E desliguei-lhe o telefone na cara. E caí num choro pegado nesse momento. Ouvi a Shaina do outro compartimento perguntar se eu estava bem e o barulho de algumas coisas a cair. Engoli o meu choro, respondi-lhe que sim, saí da arrecadação, fui à casa de banho, lavei o rosto e fui para a frente da loja, ajudar a Shaina arrumar tudo.

O dia todo Aiolia tentou telefonar-me, mas a certa altura já estava tão farta de, mesmo tendo o telemóvel em silêncio, ter tantas chamadas não atendidas que desliguei o telefone. No fim do dia, voltei para casa e vi o meu irmão Tohma ao telefone e a proferir as palavras:

-Ela acaba de chegar Aiolia. Espera um bocado. Nee-Chan, é o Aiolia-San, quer falar contigo.

Soltei um risinho amargo e respondi. – Se amanhã chover, ele que venha falar. Agora, diz-lhe simplesmente que só falo com ele quando os porcos voarem.

Vi o meu irmão ficar espantado mas acedeu ao meu pedido, desligou ao telefone a seguir e virou-se para mim com uma cara preocupada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre ti e o Aiolia-San, nee-chan?

-Entre mim e ele, nada. Entre ele e uma certa vagabunda toda a noite sim. Como te correu a prova Tohma?

Tohma sorriu. – Correu bem, obrigada Marin. Já vi que o teu dia não foi nada bom…

-Não, não foi… Eu vou tomar um banho e já preparo o jantar, ok Tohma-Chan?

Ele acenou que sim e deu uma pequena gargalhada. Eu, com o meu ÓPTIMO humor, não pude deixar de me virar para ele e constatei que ele estava a tentar não rir. – O que foi agora? Tenho um nariz de palhaço no meu nariz ou uma placa nas minhas costas a dizer 'Chutem-me'?

Acho que não devia ter uma cara de muitos amigos para ele, durante momentos, ter uma expressão de que via a morte à sua frente. Passado um bocado, recuperou o seu bom humor, riu mais um pouco e simplesmente limitou-se a dizer que nada se tinha passado. O resto da noite foi serena e o Aiolia tinha parado de ligar. Claro, eu pensava que os meus problemas tinham acabado e embora estivesse a sofrer como se estivessem a esfolar-me viva por causa daquele idiota, os deuses decidiram ser ainda piores para mim.

Eu a pensar que depois da minha noite de choro enfiada no quarto ia passar e eu simplesmente ia continuar a minha vida a apanhar os bocadinhos do meu coração até encontrar outro deus grego… Mas nãããooo… O que é que constatei assim que acordei? Estava a chover. A potes. – 'Mas mesmo que o Aiolia se lembre do que eu disse ontem, eu vou trabalhar e…' - Posso acrescentar que era o meu dia de folga? E que já eram 11 horas da manhã? E que não me dava tempo para chegar antes da hora de almoço mesmo que fosse o Flash? E que estava a chover? E que a campainha da minha casa não parava de tocar? Já p'ra não falar de uma voz que quebraria qualquer vidro a cantar uma música muito minha conhecida. Eu ensinei-lha, em japonês…

Lembro-me muito bem do dia em que ele a ouviu pela primeira vez. Estávamos os dois deitados na cama abraçados e estava a passar essa música. Ele perguntou-me o que queria dizer e eu disse-lhe. Aí ele pediu-me para a ensinar**[4]**. Parece que não se esqueceu…

_Reila_

_Deatte kara dore dake onaji kizu wo oi Doredake sasaeatta?_

_Desde que eu te conheci, quantos machucados eu suportei? E quantos me suportaram?  
Kimi ga tsurai toki wa hoka no dare yori boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta_

_Queria que você contasse só pra mim quando estivesse deprimida, e não p'ra todo mundo  
Jijitsu ga me ni yaki tsuku Mugon de fudou no kimi wa nani wo omou_

_A verdade foi queimada nos meus olhos; O que é você; imobilizada pelo silêncio, pensando?  
Riyuu nado iranai sa Tada boku no kimi wo kaeshitekurereba  
Eu não preciso de uma razão se ao menos você a retornasse para mim_

Levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me à porta da frente. Não consegui abrir o que nos separava e simplesmente encostei-me ao ouvi-lo. É… Ele nem era mau de todo a cantar…

_Nokosareta boku yori mu ni natta kimi wa_

_O quão mais é você; que se tornou nada  
Dore hodo tsurai darou ka_

_Mais machucada do que eu, que fui deixado para trás  
Mada nani mo hajimattenai no ni_

_Mesmo que nada tenha começado  
Mada kimi ni kono kotoba ietenai no ni_

_Mesmo que eu ainda não tenha dito essas palavras à você  
Doko e_

_Em algum lugar_

-Deixa-me entrar por favor Marin… - disse ele, antes de começar o refrão.

_Reila... Reila...  
__Kimi no na wo yonde mite mo_

_Mesmo se eu tentar dizer o seu nome  
This voice does not reach you..._

_Esta voz não te alcança  
Reila... Reila…  
__Me wo akete Uso da to waratte misete yo..._

_Abra seus olhos e sorria para me mostrar que foi tudo uma mentira... _

_Ashita wa doko e yukou Kimi ga nozomu nara_

_Vamos à algum lugar amanhã, se for um lugar que você deseja ir  
Doke e demo yuku yo_

_Eu irei até lá, não importa onde seja_

Os meus olhos já estavam manchados de lágrimas e eu estou a conter-me para não abrir a porta e atirar-me nos braços dele. – Por favor Marin, eu sei que estás aí…

_Kimi wa itsumo sou Boku ga omou hodo_

_Você sempre foi assim, desde que eu me lembro  
Doko ka e itteshimau_

_Você estava indo pra algum lugar  
Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte ikunda ne_

_Mais uma vez me deixou p'ra trás e correu sozinha  
Mou todokanai Mou todokanai_

_Não posso mais te alcançar, não posso mais te alcançar  
Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni_

_Mesmo já tendo te encontrado  
Gaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete_

_Tudo que eu guardei dentro de mim transbordou  
Namida ni natte koboreta_

_Tornou-se lágrimas e vazou_

A voz dele tornou-se um bocado fraca. – Prometeste-me que falavas comigo hoje Marin… Por favor abre a porta… - Segurei mais um pouco as lágrimas e continuei a ouvi-lo cantar. Acho que não conseguia deixar de ouvir aquela voz… Aquela espécie de declaração que ele me estava a fazer.

_Reila... Reila…  
__Ienakatta kono kotoba wo_

_Essas palavras que eu não pude dizer  
Reila... Reila…  
__Ima Koko de kimi ni utau yo_

_Eu canto-as p'ra você aqui e agora  
Reila... Reila…  
__Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru_

_Eu te amo mais do que qualquer um  
Reila... Reila…  
__Aishiteru. Aishiteru..._

_Eu te amo, eu te amo…_

-Eu amo-te Marin! Por favor perdoa-me! Eu preciso tanto de ti… - Saiu uma voz chorosa do meu leãozinho, algo tão triste que me apeteceu abrir a porta e abraçá-lo, ali, naquele momento. Ele não continuou a cantar… E eu queria ouvi-lo até ao fim. – Eu abro-te a porta, mas não pares de cantar por favor… - A minha voz saiu mais triste do que eu pretendia, mas mesmo assim destranquei a porta. Afastei-me e virei-me para o lado oposto da entrada da casa. Ouvi-o entrar, fechar a porta e aproximar-se de mim. Abraçou-me por trás e continuou a cantar, sussurrando a canção no meu ouvido.

_Futari ga ita heya Ima mo sono mama_

_O quarto em que nós dois estávamos está do mesmo jeito de antes_

_  
Kagi mo kakezu ni Itsudemo kimi ga kaette kureru you ni_

_Eu não tranquei a porta p'ra você poder voltar p'ra casa a qualquer hora  
_

_Zutto matteru yo wakatteiru kedo_

_Estarei sempre esperando por você, mesmo sabendo_

_Ima demo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mierunda_

_Ainda posso ver sua figura abrindo a porta_

_Ashita wa kitto kaette kite kureru kana_

_Amanhã você certamente voltará p'ra casa, certo?_

-Certo, Marin? – Ele apertou-me e encostou a cara no meu pescoço, senti algo molhado embater com a pele nua do meu pescoço. Caímos os dois num choro pegado. Virei-me e abracei-o, abracei-o como se nunca mais fosse capaz de o fazer e ele retribuiu. Ficamos ali, longos minutos a chorar em conjunto e a abraçarmo-nos mutuamente. Quando conseguimos controlar as nossas lágrimas, afastei-me dele e fui em direcção à cozinha buscar um copo de água.

Ele seguiu-me e parou à porta da cozinha encostando-se no vão. Tinha uma cara triste e meio avermelhada devido ao choro. – Deixa-me explicar Marin…

-Explicar o quê? Que fizeste sexo com aquela vadia enquanto me eu te esperava aqui em casa para conviver um pouco contigo no teu dia de anos? Porque estavas a cair de bêbado e mesmo assim não tiveste a decência de ao menos pensares um pouco em mim? Ou que achas que é minha culpa por achar que te fazia bem uma saída só de 'gajos' no teu dia de anos?

Ele calou-se e eu arrependi-me amargamente das minhas palavras. Ofereci-lhe um copo de água como que a desculpar-me do que tinha acabado de dizer e ele continuou a falar. – Eu queria ir ter contigo Marin… Mas estava mais que bêbado e quando aquela miúda chegou, depois de desligar o telefone beijou-me como se não houvesse amanhã e embora eu tivesse tentado afastar-me dela, ela continuou e só me lembro de chegar a casa e ela ainda me dava beijos… Por favor Marin, eu realmente estava a cair de bêbado, não queria fazer isto, mas…

-Deixa-me adivinhar? 'Aconteceu'? Sim, geralmente acontece. Até tu Aiolia… Tu és tão dado a regras e tinhas de fazer isto, logo isto?... – Lágrimas vieram e levei a minha mão ao meu rosto. Alguns momentos de silêncio passaram-se e, depois de ter as lágrimas controladas, continuamos a esclarecer coisas. Aiolia já se tinha desencostado do vão da porta e estava mesmo à minha frente. Se eu não estivesse tão arrasada, juro que ficava com a cara vermelha porque eu estava com a minha camisinha de dormir de Verão à frente dele.

-O que é que posso fazer para te ter de volta Marin? Diz-me? Queres que eu cante canções para ti? Flores? Beijos? Abraços? – Aqui, ele ajoelhou-se e segurou a minha cintura, fazendo-me olhá-lo. Os olhos dele eram tão lindos, mesmo estando tão tristes… Aqueles olhos verde sempre foram a minha perdição. – Por favor Marin, eu… Eu não consigo viver sem ti. Eu fiz uma idiotice, eu sei disso e acredita, dava tudo para voltar atrás e não ter deixado aquela rapariga seguir-me ou vir directo para aqui. Eu amo-te! – Abraçou a minha cintura possessivamente. - Por favor acredita em mim! Se queres serenatas, de bom grado tas darei! Se quiseres que eu me mantenha afastado, mesmo que me quebre o coração, manter-me-ei afastado! Se quiseres que eu sofra nos 8 infernos de Hades, vou ao Monte Olimpo e exijo que me aceitem, mas por favor! Por favor Marin… - Sinto algo húmido molhar-me um pouco acamisa. – Por favor, não me deixes…

Começo a acariciar os cabelos meio dourados, meio avelã do meu leãozinho. Sempre gostei de lhe acariciar os cabelos, de abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo… Tomei uma decisão e afastei-me dele. – E tu Aiolia? Grande lata! – Tentava controlar as minhas lágrimas e tentava falar com uma voz forte. Mantive-me de costas para ele e podia sentir o seu olhar triste sobre mim. – Vires aqui, perturbar o meu dia de folga, todo charmoso, a cantares uma canção linda desse jeito… E estares aí a fazer coisas que sabes que me derretem! Ainda por cima tão calminho que só me apetece abraçar-te como um leãozinho pequeno… - Continuava de costas para ele, mas ouvi-o levantar-se e dar um risinho. Dirigiu-se a mim e abraçou-me mais uma vez por trás.

Sorri. – Achas que esse showzinho vai resultar? – Ele virou-me lentamente e fitei os seus olhos verdes.

-Definitivamente que sim. – E beijámo-nos. Sorri e chorei de alegria, quando nos separámos, ele pegou em mim e rodopiou um bocadinho comigo. – Prometes que nunca vais repetir o que aconteceu hoje?

-Prometo! Nem que tenha de chamar todos os deuses do Olimpo, prometo! Zeus é minha testemunha!

Rimo-nos e ele abraçou-me mais uma vez. Senti que tudo estava muito melhor, quando… - Mas das lembranças que tenho, até que não foi má a noite.

Arregalei os meus olhos azuis e lentamente afastei-me dele. Os meus cabelos ruivos tapavam-me os olhos enquanto fitava o chão. Rosnei ligeiramente o nome dele. – Aiolia Anacreonte…

-O quê? Foi verdade! Juro!

-SAI DA MINHA CASA! – E empurrei-o para fora. É claro que não estava verdadeiramente zangada com ele mas a minha personalidade sádica implorou para isto e ele está, desde as 11 horas, debaixo da minha janela a cantar músicas lamechas. Já é meio-dia e os resmungos dos vizinhos estão a ser cada vez mais ouvidos. É claro que ao fim do dia vou mandá-lo entrar. Quer dizer, talvez mais cedo porque não quero que ele seja linchado pelos vizinhos. Ou constipado, porque a chover a potes como está…

_**Fim**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**[1]** Anacreonte quer dizer em grego 'Aquele Que Domina'.

**[2]** O porto de Pireu é um dos principais portos de Atenas que fazem ligação entre a parte continental da Grécia e as suas ilhas.

**[3]** Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? – Frase francesa, muito conhecida, que traduzida é – Vais dormir comigo esta noite ? – Pode ser encontrada na música 'Lady Marmalade'.

**[4]**A canção da fic é 'Reila' dos Gazette. Eu queria pôr algo não tão J-Rock, estava mesmo disposta a colocar 'Here With Me' de Dido ou 'Here By Me' dos 3 Doors Down, mas Dido com Aiolia não conjugava e, embora a letra da 'Here By Me' fosse muito bonita, a música não tinha muito sal XD. Por isso ficou a 'Reila' e acho que ficou muito bem x3…

**Notas finais**: Bem, o título desta história é como se fosse o título da música dos Gazette mas em vez de ser Reila é Marin xDDDD. Rsrsrs… Também, gostava de ler mais MarinXAiolia porque, admitamos, eles são MEANT TO BE Õ.õ… E também foi a partir de uma ideia de ter o Aiolia debaixo de uma janela a cantar para uma Marin chateada que comecei a escrever esta longa one-shot XD. É claro, modifiquei um pouco e, só para esclarecer, fiz um pequeno tributo à música 'Dirty Diana' do Michael Jackson (R.I.P.!!!). Querem saber aonde? Quando o Aiolia telefona à Marin a dizer que ainda ia passar pela casa dela e depois a Saori diz que ele não vai ter com a Marin porque vai dormir com ela XDD… E é claro, essa também foi uma das ideias, mas originalmente seria a Shaina, mas não queria que a Marin passasse por uma traição tão grande =X… Bem, espero que tenham gostado e reviews são muito bem vindas :D!

SingingStar!


End file.
